Cherry and Bellas Revenhearst unlocked
by Generalhyna
Summary: When a young women chosen by the toons is locked in her own glamor bubble when being chased for her budding powers Cherry is sented to protect the young women Bella in her mind as they must escape the asylum and stop Vladimir Dalmare who wants Bellas powers in there raw state.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:** I Generalhyna give you a story slightly connected to Perkygoth14 stories universe that allows her ocs and toon friends to meet my oc, and help her on her quest to learn how to master and use her powers. And that quest will be reflected in Hidden Object or RPG type stories.

Now I own only Bella and the plot as some OCs belong to "Perkygoth14" and read and review her stories she makes some awesome ones.

And why this is in the Cartoon X-over section? Easy its filled with a lot of toons.

 **Prolouge: The girl who can turn into toons**

The scene started in a forest…dark and covered in fog…however the tranquil was broken when foot steps ran through the wet grass panting as a figure was running barefooted in the grass panting as the camera looked up to show the one running.

It was a young women of 23 who was petite and dressed in a white nightgown and short messy brown-blonde hair and deep brown eyes panting as she paused briefly to turn and see her pursuers.

It was a shadowy silluette of a women…however it soon splitted as it walked over to her as a overhead a shadowy outline of a raven flew over. Dark red eyes looked into Brown as she grew scared and ran as the figure turned into a cloaked man as he turned to fog and then flew to her.

" **You can run, but you can never hide, your powers will never save you now especially with how new you are with them"**

A dark voice said as the girl turned and sawed the shadow of the raven flying over as she gasped and continued to pick up speed as it seemed to blur between reality and fake as it shifted to show a police officer but blurry yelling at the girl

" _Miss stop we just want to help you!"_

" _Officers we need back up we got a runner and she is going to the docks, I fear she may jump"_

However the girl didn't see…all she can see are the two women and the raven as she ran and ran as the two women gained shapes and revealed two red heads dressed in victorian dresses, however identical they were, there hair styles were different. One was a bit messy and the other was need.

Soon she came to the edge of what looked like a cliff as she panted and hugged herself as she felt rain splash on her body making her nightdress a bit see through however it didn't matter as static seemed to cover her body as she transformed…into Movie Sentinel prime as she looked at "Her" hands and started breathing fast as he turned around and sawed the black smoky raven.

" **Come…come to me"**

It said as in a frantic panic…the transformer jumped into the water bellow with a splash.

the camera then goes to a team of paramedics loading the human girl that was running on a stretcher…wet, cold and a deep gash in her right arm…but alive as she seemed to see between asleep and waking.

"is she ok?" said one of the paramedics

"She is functioning, but someone must had attacked her, she has deep cuts on her body, and a larger one on her right arm and she seems to be spazzing and muttering that she turned into Sentinel prime" said the one loading her the stretcher as a police man came up to them.

"Got her id Arabella Erin Kelly age 23, goes by Bella for short and a real shame someone so young tried to jump" he said as it faded to black as she whispered " _but I didn't try to jump"_ as her vision went to black

soon in her blurry vision the young women, Bella sawed she being rolled down the hallway as she blinked _'what…is going…on?'_ she thought as she hured several doctors talk "a severe concusun, must be from the rocks, several lacerations possibly from who took her the poor girl" they said as her eyes blanked out.

As soon they were blearily opened she sawed lights and that she was in a hospital ward in the surgery room as her body felt numb as what little clear vision she can see, she sawed someone remove a long jagged shard of glass "There was a large shard embedded in the forearm" said the doctor removing the foreign object

' _I…I dont remember that?'_ she thought as the doctors observed/studied it as she sawed her arm…It didn't look like hers! but a resemblance resembled Gannon in his twilight princess form, but a long stitched scar was embed in his arm as something went through her…or was it he now a odd energy "Wha…what happened? *Struggles to get free* what happened to my voice, why do I look and sound like gannon?" he yelled struggling as the doctors held "him" down "she has gone delirious, a transfer to lanchaster asylum would be the best choice, its the best asylum in the country! Sedate her, Sedate quickly!" a female doctor yelled as Gannon felt something jab into his neck.

"*quietly* what is happening to me" he said as his vision faded to black. Soon the vision returned as bandages covered Bellas eyes as she removed them only to see a long clawed hand that belonged to Snide as 'he' in startlement jumped out of a old bed as he panted and sawed a sink with a mirror and wobbly on shaky legs crawled seeing a hospital gown on his body and his right arm where the scar was wrapped in bandages as he grabbed the edge of the sink as he panted and looked at the mirror and sawed the face of Snide as he had a look of panic in his eye "wha…what happened to me? I feel its me? but am I snide…whats going? on *Tears up* I want my parents, please *He walked to the door but in a burst of static became Ethan bennet/Clayface in his claycface form, the bandages on his scared wrist as he crawled on his knees and hanged on the door as he cried clay tears* let me go, I want to go home *Claws at the door leaving clay prints* please, Please" he begged as he cried some more.

In the underworld as its night time when all were asleep in the house of Drell a master warlock he woke with a start with visions of black ravens and a manor…and of a girl, or a young women in a asylum.

"That girl…I need to get the others, this is a Delta Alpha emergency, if that girl should fall or be loss…then the Toon multiverse will fall" he said as he quickly ran out in his Pajamas as in his crystal ball, the face of the man in the mask was shown laughing.

" **She will be MINE!"**

 **Authors Note:** That is the first chapter and the start that Bella has learned her power, but has no control over it and is now placed in a asylum for insanity and delusions. And the man Alister Dalmar (from the MCF series) Wants her!

Anyway, next chapter Drell tells Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch about Bella, and singles out Cherry to be her guide in her mind through this adventure…and to keep her saneish


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: now for Chapter 2 of Revenhearst unlocked and in this we meet Cherry, Atticus and Mo (Perkygoth14) Ocs and patch (101 dalmatian series) as Drell explains about the Dalmair family and about Bella.

 **Chapter 2 Legend of the Dalmair family**

It was late at night when Drell woke up with the startling vision…and not caring that students were in PJs teleported into class, groggy and surprised at what he did.

"CLASS WE HAVE A REALLY BIG EMERGENCY! HER ALPHA PROBLEM!" he yelled…in a megaphone, causing the thee magic users and one dog to moan "Drell…sleep, cut it out" said Cherry her head practically on the desk asleep as Drell pulled her cheek "OWWW, what is your problem?" she yelled awake as Atticus glared "what the heck is up with you Drell in calling us in the middle of the night…in our PJs?" asked Atticus as Patch was sleeping curled in a ball asleep as Drell stopped pulling Cherrys cheek.

"well didn't you hear me say "REALLY BIG EMERGENCY ALPHA PROBLEM!" loudly?" he said as Mo drozzly gave a look "I think we did, but could it wait for the morning its the middle of the night" she said as Cherry rubbing her sore cheek in pain as she gave a look "so I think your crisis can wait until the morning" she said before going back to sleep.

Drell rolled his eyes "didnt want to do it but" he said as he pulled out a air horn and pressed it with a loud *BLARRRRMRMMMMMM!* really waking up the humans and puppy with a yell

"OK! OK! WERE AWAKE! WERE AWAKE!" yelled Cherry as Drell smiled as the group gave him a glare "Sorry *In a tone that says he is not* but like I said *gets a serious face* this is a alpha delta problem that will determine the fate of the world, nay, the Multiverse itself"

"Do we have to travel back in time as we usually do?" asked Cherry as Drell just got his crystal ball and waved over it "nope, it takes place in this time period and at this moment that happened about three weeks ago" he said waving his wand over it revealing the image of inside the asylum cell…and Bella now looking like a familiar figure…Hexxus in his skeletal ink form sitting on the bed hugging his legs looking sad, his flames gone, his eyes not cracking with fire, but empty oil sockets causing Cherry to really and truly wake up.

"The heck Drell, you want us to save Hexxus…no scratch that how did he get out of his tree?" she said as Drell gave a mysterious smile "All is not as it appears my cute Perky goth" he said as he pointed and gestured them to come close as they obeyed as he waved a hand as Hexxus form wavered and vanished revealing Bella…the real human Bella but her hair now longer and a mess and dressed in the patients gown and a bandage wrapped around her right wrist surprising the three humans and dog.

"What happened to Hexxus, he is now a human girl" said Patch as Drell gave a knowing look "Hexxus was that human girl, but it was never the real Hexxus, just a shaped shifted form of him over this young women form, for you see this young women…Is the chosen holder of the powers of imagination and cartoons, anything she thinks or wills will become real and happen to her and the people around her, such as now she is in fear and shock due to what I seen in my visions…being chased by the Dalmar family and vladamir Dalmar himself" he said as he rewinded the crystal ball showing what happened three weeks ago as the foursome watched Bella running from the police in a panicked disillusion as they sawed in her POV who she thinks is the real Vladimir and his granddaughters as she became Movie Sentinel and jumped off into the missisipi river in real life but oddly is ok, just wed and bungled as the water seemed to move her to shore but not before she got hit in the head.

Then her magic triggering creating a glamor bubble as she got admitted into a fictional asylum, which was in reality taken to a normal hospital to be observed over as she looked like a cartoon and was freaking out over it as in the doctors POV she was norma. Once he canceled what was being shown he sawed his students and one of his students familiar blink confused as he grinned enjoying there confusion.

"any questions?" he asked as Cherry raised her hand "yes Cherry?" he asked as she frowned "a few, what do you mean Chosen holder of Cartoons and Humans, and how is she chosen? who are the Damair family? and What do you want us to do?" she said as Drell raised up his hand

"In order, this girl out of thousands of people in the multiverse, if you know about that *Atticus, Mo, Cherry and Patch raised there hands/paw on knowing about the multiverse theory* ok I wont explain since you already know about I wont explain, she was chosen due to her love of cartoons and compassion for all heros and villains and her creativity is way beyond what is normal, and thus was given the power…" he continued

"So a cry baby was given the power?" asked Cherry bluntly as Drell gave a look the same with Atticus "Cherry that is a bit harsh" he said as Cherry shrugged "Hay, Im just saying we never met the girl and we don't know what she is like, so she could be a cry baby" she said as she then folded her arms as she laid her head on them, still cranky she was woken up just to learn about how a young women learned about her power and was locked in an asylum.

Drell sighed as Cherrys bluntness "well Cry baby or not, she is really important and must be kept safe until her powers are settled and tamed…especially from the Dalmar family" he said in a serious tone surprising Cherry and the others "Who are the Dalmar family?" asked Mo getting a bad feeling about the family as Drell sighed.

"They are the worst type of magic users there is as there Monarch Vladimir Dalmar is obsessed with Imortality and broke the rules of magic many times…using necromancy and machine to expand his life span in order to gain power…to overthrow the underworld and the witches council, if he gets power he will be unstoppable" he said with a deep dark seriousness that speak that if the so called "cry baby" looses her powers…then it will be the end of everyone and everything.

"what do you want us to do?" asked Atticus standing up knowing that when Drell speaks like that…he is beyond serious and telling the truth as Drell smiled at his strenuous student ' _always a strong student, but for what needs to be done, I think she needs someone who shares a lot of the same qualities'_ he thought looking at Cherry before speaking up "what needs to be done is that one of you must go into her mind and be like a guide or conscious to help try to calm her down and get her free of the asylum and away from the twins Victoria and Charollete, Dalmairs granddaughters, now manifested as real bodies due to Bellas glamor bubble.

"Woah, they were spirits?" asked Mo as Drell nodded "yes, have you ever played the games MCF?" he asked as they shook there heads "well they are based on true events and actually happened as the Master Dectctive stopped them, reduced as spirits but are still deadly and desire great power, Bellas freshly awakened magic and memory of the MCF games or there walkthroughs she sawed on 'you tube' recreated that game "Ravenhaerst unlocked" in that glamor bubble and now…she needs to go through the events to stop the spirit of Charlotte Dalmair before she takes the inexperienced Bella to absorb her magic *grins and pulls out a hat* now to be fair I placed your names in a hat and I will choose at random who will watch over Bella and be her "Guardian Angel" in a way" he said as he reached in and shuffled through the paper as he pulled out a slip of paper as he smirked.

"Congratulations Cherry, you are chosen to watch over Bella" he said as Cherry got up with a 'huh?' look "and there is no take backs, so good luck" he said as he teleported the Perky goth before she could even respond…or change cloths.

"that was in a rush, Drell but I hope Cherry can help that poor girl out" said Mo as Atticus nodded "lets hope for the best, Cherry can be moody but she is loyal and caring in her own way" he said as Drell smiled "I am glad that Cherry was conveniently selected by the draw and is sented to protect her" he said…only for Patch to paw and cause the hat to tip revealing all the slips had Cherrys name "Convenent huh Drell" said Patch as he, Atticus and Mo gave Drell a look as he looked sheepish.

"DRELL!" yelled Atticus as Drell knew he was in for a earful, despite how powerful he is _'either way, good luck perky goth, you are gonna need it, as I never revealed the full history of the Dalmar family…as well a little tidbit I don't think you should know'_ he thought as soon both Cherry and Bella will have to work together to save the real world…and protect the multiverse.

 **Authors note:** Looks like Drell in the spirit of been a jerk got Cherry to be Bellas guardian and guide out of the craziness that is happening to her. Now in the next chapter Bella and Cherry met, mentally face to mental face as Bella must now get out of the cell before one of the Dalmair twins Charlotte could find the key and kidnap her for her raw power.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Now for chapter three as Cherry and Bella work together to get out of Bella's cell and learn more of what is going on with Bella.

 **Chapter 3: Breaking out of the cell part 1**

Back in the Cell of the asylum formed in the mind of Bella, as said girl was now looking like Lector as Jinzo lacking the hospital gown but still having the bandages on his wrist as he slowed his sobs and just…stared and mumbled.

" **Why…why…why can't they see that I am turning into a toon, why place me in such a dump of an asylum, I just…I just…I want to go home and be with my mommy and Daddy** " he said as fresh tears flowed down from his goggles as he hugged his legs.

 _Cherry's voice: testing, testing…hay cry baby can you hear me?_

That caused the psychic android to break out of his sobs and jump out of bed **"oh great, now I am hearing voices in my head, I am in an asylum and now I am going crazy"** he said looking up as Alphonse as tears dripped.

 _Cherry's voice: Ok you can so you can hear me so cry baby can you please…_

Started Cherry as the camera goes to inside Bella's mind…which looked like a dim colored HQ from inside out as it shows Cherry, still in her PJs as she watched Bella through the screen as she grew tired of hearing her cry and tearing up as she grew a tick mark.

"STOP CRYING!" she yelled as Bella/Alphonse obeyed but was breathing and still panicking as Cherry slapped her forehead "great, Drell sented me into the mind of a cry baby and panicer" she said only for Alphonse to swap to become Gansly as Deepsea warrior with a mad look as he placed his hands on his head as his 'eyes' were red from tears "Great I gain a split personality and its sassy, look voice I had a really rough couple of weeks in this…I don't know what to call it a nightmare or just something, I-AM-STRESSED-OUT! *paces and becomes Nesbit as Robotic knight* honestly and they don't believe me when I keep saying I am turning into cartoons and this asylum is falling apart and I am just freaking out and confused so DONT CALL ME A CRY BABY! *lays on the bed causing it to squeek* I don't need a voice telling me off as a cry baby" the robotic duel monster said causing the perky goth in her mind to blink.

"Ok, so she has a backbone, but Look Bella I am not a split personality…just call me a guardian angel assigned to look after you" she said

That caused Bella/Nesbit to instantly perk up as 'he' showed emotions "really, well why didn't you say so" he said causing Cherry to face plant at how she as a robot got all happy.

' _talk about mood swings'_ she thought as the robotic knight got a deadpanned "I don't face mood swings voice *happy tone* but I am glad to hear a guardian angel, do you know my mom? Her name is Christie Watts Kelly, she *gets sad* passed away when I was seven *gets happy* but if you are my guardian angel can you tell me how it is in Heven? is she Ok? How is my unborn brother Ian, is he also Ok? What is Heven like? is it beautiful? filled with light and love and clouds?"

He asked as Cherry blinked in HQ "Um How about you calm down and slow down on the questions, I am a guardian angel just freshly minted to you to help you out of this cell" she said as Nesbit turned into Maui "How? I mean sure it looks like Ravenherst unlocked, but that was a game, and this is…I don't know if this is real life or a nightmare, but it can be a bit impossible for things to be the same and hidden object…" he sarted but an alarm sounded as knocking was hured on his cell door as he became Doche as he covered his 'ears' "Not again, an inmate must had gotten out again" he said confusing Cherry.

 _Cherry's voice: Again? This happened before?_

She asked as Douche used his arms to get up to the door as he became Whirlwind from "Avengers Assemble" as he nodded "Four times, none of the Doctors here knows how, but some inmates managed to break out *more knocking was hured* Uggg, I'm Coming, I'm coming, geeze my head hurts and I don't need more pain." He said walking to the gate as the "window grate" had a picture on the front, as the corner was bent, but luckully for the wind mutant a brick fell near him "Great this place needs to be condemned" he said as for Cherry she was more curious on the drawing.

 _Cherry: huh…that is curious_

"On the drawing, I never drew that it was already here when I was placed here" he said as he used the brick on the croocked corner as he pushed it out of the way revealing one of the doctors who was confused to see him "hello Doc, come to see me?" he asked.

"What?! But your still in your cell, but if all the other patiants are accounted for, then who could have…" he started but before he could finish the sound of a knife against flesh was hured as he was stabbed from behind causing Whirlwind to gasp and become King Candy as he fell on his butt as a women with red hair stepped up.

' _her eyes, she murdered that man in cold blood and now it looks like I am next'_ thought Bella/King Candy as Cherry got defensive at the "Spirit" as the women grinned evily as she looked at the tiny candy king "well, well if it isn't Arabella or should I call you now the master detective as you seem to be taking his place in this bubble glamor, you are now a fly in a spiders web, this is Alisters former cell, it must be ironic fate or a poetic justice that you are kept here much like that Detective who foiled us in life" she said as King candy got up and glared.

"What do you want with me? Why do you torture me with these dreams? And why are you real? You are a computer game character, you're not supposed to be real" he asked as Charolette chuckled.

"Belive me chosen, I am as real as the air you breath, and what you sawed in your so called games, really and truly happened *holds up a shard of glass that King Candy reconised* I should probably take this to Alister now and not let history repeat…but Alister also needs you, and I am in no rush to go to him, until after I have fun with you, especially when you are weak and have no grips of your own powers" she said with a dark chuckle as a confused King candy became Penguin from The batman series as he kneeled as Cherry got mad at her.

"What powers? What do you mean?" he asked as Charolette just smirked "I'll get the key and you and I will have a little fun, before I take you to alister and he kills you for your heart and power, don't go anywhere" she said as she walked away leaving the changed female with more questions than answeres, and sensing how confused she was Cherry knows she has to tell her.

 _Cherrys voice: Look Cr…Bella, I know you are confused and just want to know what is going on, but let me explain… you were chosen by the whole cartoon gods with a power of imagination, anything that you desire and well…you made this with your subconcus._

Cherry said as The Penguin looked down "I made this…but she said she was a spirit and what happened in the MCF happen…is…" he said becoming DAVE deeply confused"

 _Cherrys voice: it is true, and also…look I am not some guardian angel or your concus, I am a real person just transferred in your mind to help get you out of this place, out of this bubble and to stop Charllote, and to help you with your powers._

She said as DAVE looked down and then around "I made this to be like Ravenhearst unlocked…then, if I do it right and made it out of my mind…I can stop her and get that shard, you said this was made from my mind?" he asked

 _Cherrys voice: yes_

DAVE Then took a deep breath, dispite being a Ai controlled robot "Then the only way out of this is to beat the game, its strange um…what is your name?" he asked

 _Cherrys voice: Cherry_

"Ok Cherry, it's strange but it works, but the first step is to get out of this cell" he said in a brave tone surprising Cherry, as at the start the girl now toon was crying and confused, but now seemed filled with a confidence and bravery, however as a dream waver in her mind she sensed that she is still scared.

 _Cherrys voice: your still scared are you?_

She said in a blunt tone as DAVE became Bombshell (G1 transformers) and nodded "Terrified beyond relif, but I am replacing it with the fact I need to survive and get the heck out of here *goes to the door and kneels down on his stomach seeing an opening bellow and the injured doctor, a dog bowl with something in it and a stick*, starting with getting out of this grissly cell" he said as he sawed a pile of books as Cherry read the titles.

 _Cherrys voice: "Never love an argument with yourself" "Going Nuts 101" "10001 straightjacket knots" this place isn't a normal asylum if they give books like this huh._

She said in a deadpan "Fraid so, it's no wonder Alister is mad, now come on Cherry we need to hurry, the doctor is alive but barely, and we need to get out" the beetle decepticon said as he sawed a broom stick and gently knocked it down as he used it to push the dog bowl to him and into the cell.

 _Cherrys voice: seriously? They treat the inmates like dogs_

She said as bombshell took the candy dots and opened them into his hand "Fraid so Cherry, this is also why the success rate is…low, mostly how mean the doctors at times treat the patiants" he said oddly pocketing them and seeing the spork he picked it up "any item can be a useful tool" he said pocketing it, disptie having no pockets as on the screen in HQ Cherry sawed the items in a MCF Invatory bar.

"I think you have a new power, you can hammer space items like in the game" she said

 _Bombshells voice: Really? Freaky, but then again I am in a Glamor bubble of a game in my own mind, so it must fit_

He said in his mind as ouside the Beetle transformer walked up to the sink as he gagged at the dirty water, as in it was a rubber duck "Better take it since I am in a psudo copy of the game" he said taking it and pocketing it into his 'hammer space' as he sawed a small booklet with the number 84 and a moving eye ball as Bombshell swapped to be Beetle (Kubo and the two strings) as he stuck his tounge out.

"Cherry if you are seeing this, do you expect the doctors to belive this can help with the patiants recovery?" he asked as in his/her mind she shook her head.

 _Cherrys voice: Nope, but this is something you made so I think you have a low standard of doctors._

She said as Beetle opened it "Only what I seen on tv and in television series" he said as he sawed a smeered name and a quote ' _sanity is not statistical'_

"Ok, this means that people of asylums are insane and *sees a picture* hold on" he stated as he used one of his lower arms to grab the picture "this…is not a mind copy I recognize the words in my hand writing and style, even if it looks kiddish" he said looking at a cryon picture of Alister Dalimar as Cherry looked at the side of the paper

 _Cherrys voice: Aurcretic drawing session Arabella Kelly,_ _Bella you drew this?_

She asked as he nodded "yeah in a thearapy session, but I don't recall my mind went blank when I did it, but I know this is Alister, this mad man even in the games or now the real past will stop at nothing to fufill his twisted goals for Imortality"

 _Cherrys voice: And get your power in such a raw untrained state, which is why we need to get you out of here and to a teacher._

She said as Beetle noded as he placed the book down back on the sink as he pocketed the piece of paper drawing "better hold on to this, it may unlock why I drew it" he said looking at the sink "there has to be something in there, but first" he said turning the water off "there, now to get something to pull the item out, I am not touching dirt water" he said as he looked at the base of the bed and sawed a clipborad with another drawing on front, this time of the two females from his vision their heads side to side and words on them as he became Ghost rider, the flames not destroying the gown…or the picture and bandages.

" **These two are from my vision, and this is my style of drawing, but I don't recall it"** he said as Cherry read the words

 _Cherrys voice: When his son Charals failed him…Alisters Illiginament grandchildren…Alister turned to the twins flushing out what dwelled in DARK Corners of their Psyche…_

She read as she got confused about what is read, and wondered who is Charles and what he had failed Alister in,

 _Cherrys voice: Bella you played the games, can you tell me about Charles._

She asked as the rider pocketed the drawing **"Charles Dalmair is Alisters son, and well I didn't play the games, I watched the walkthroughs, but** **anyway, Charles in the two games Return and Escape from Ravenhearst was beaten by the Master detective and later he and his son Victor were banished to the shadows in Fates carnival** *sees a picture of the shard that was in his arm, a x-ray of the shard in his arm that formed the hidden scar on his arm and a psyche evaluation* **Let's see, patient suffers from a concusion and seems to be in a state of shock and delusions as said paciant states she is looking like cartoons** *Lowers it a bit mad* **well excuse me, I am turning into toons but no one apparently can see that am I right cherry?"**

 _Cherrys voice: Fraid so, your glamor is hiding who you truly are transforming into from the eyes of normal humans but not from witches or warlocks like me._

She said causing Ghost rider to swap to be back as whirlwind with stars in his eyes "Really? Cool you're a witch and there are other witches and warlocks as well?" he said excited as Chery deadpanned and rolled her eyes.

 _Cherrys voice: Bella focus, we need to get out first then I will explain fully._

"Right sorry on that Cherry *Sees a red/blue magnet bar with the words "Manchester Insane asylum" as he took it* Better take this you may never know when you may need it" he said as he went back to the sink "Now, I have the materials needed I can *Reaches from behind on instinct and pulls out the spork from hammerspace* use this to *puts it in the sink* to remove the clog" he said removing a rag as a metal coin fell out as he was surprised as he became Angent venom.

" **Oh shoot"** he said looking into the drain as he sawed the coin didn't fall all the way, much to his, and secretly Cherrys relif.

 _Cherry's voice: that was close, a good chance the coin maybe imprortant_

" **Spoken like a true detective Cherry** *Pulls out the magnet* **that is why I got this magnet"** he said as he carefully lowered it into the drain hole as the metal attached to the magnet as he pulled it out a really old 1495 gold coin.

 _Cherrys voice: wow, that coin must be older then Alister, but not as old as Forte_

" **Now that is something to speak about…though do you mean Mastro Forte from beauty and the beast enchanted chrismas** *Grabs the coin with his bandaged scared arm* **I thought that…** *Slows down as is eyes widened under his mask* was…soon his arm felt hot and burning as the scar glowed a flame color* **AGGGGG, My scar it burns"** he said as he closed his eyes as inside HQ Cherry took a step back as the viewing screen was covered in flames "What is…" she started as the it looked like Agent venom opened his eyes, but instead of a empty cell, it showed a figure dressed in a straight jacket, it was a Sturn faced old man with long stringy hair, but Cherry could see the name tag on the front.

"Alister Dalimar I presume" she said as she can tell, despite being old, he is a powerful warlock _'I guess Drell had a reason to be worried, for once'_

 _Autobot X voice: Cherry are you seeing what I am seeing? Am I dreaming? or is this a vision._

"Im seeing it to Bella, It has to be a vision of some sort" she said as the frakenstine robot on the outside blinked as Cherry sawed it has changed as sketches seemed to blow around as Alister seemed to be out of his bindings as he lifted his bed down a secret passage way.

 _Autobot x: what is he doing? there is a secret passage there under my bed._

he said as it returns to outside HQ as the vision faded as the transformer pocketed the coin as the scar stopped glowing as he panted "This vision started when I touched the coin, why was Alister rummaging under the bed?" he said

 _Cherrys voice: I dont know, but we better check it out_

She said as the frankenstine bot went up to the bed and with his servo arm took the covers off and sawed another sketch "Another sketch I made but don't remember in my black out" he said as he sawed it was of the ravenhearst manor "Manor restoring itself by evil ploys of the Dalimar family, now this is worrisome" he said as in HQ Cherry had to agree with the shifter

 _Cherrys voice: the Dalmair family must be truly horrid people_

Autobot X made a angry face as he became Megatron (TFP version at human side) "they are horrid people, Charles Dalimar killed the women he married, her nursemaid and her twin daughters just for immortality by capturing there souls to extend his life and now…*gets sad* they are after me" he said sitting on the bed as he sawed something under the pillow "Huh?" he said as he pushed it aside and sawed it was a book " 'Monte Crisero' heh, many inmates escaped there cell through fantasy, what about me?" he said as Cherry spoke up.

 _Cherrys voice: we can make our escape, and make it like in the book, just don't give up even if it is hopeless_

she said though deep down scared, seeing this poor girl suffering because of new magic she had no control over…she stayed strong and forward to help her as Megatron smiled "Cherry…you are a good freind…though I sense you are sassy at times, I really appreciate this" he said as he felt the metal attached to the bed and seeing it got an idea "I need to loosen it and get it off so I can move the bed, but I need a stick" he said looking at the cell door and getting an idea "And I know how" he said walking up to the mop handle that was in and pulled out the old coin, thankfully not giving him/her any visions as he loosen the bolts off as he took the stick.

 _Cherrys voice: you got yourself a mop handle?_

"Yup my inner voice, and we are gonna do a smige of math on the metal attached to the bed and *sees the doctor is gone* the doctor is gone, not good and more importantly a bad feeling.

 _Cherrys voice: gonna have to agree on that he maybe bleeding to death_

She said as Megatron walked up to the metal attached to the wall and put the mop handle in it "then we need to get the heck out of here and quickly" he said as the metal got loose and puled off easily due to age "And the bed is free, now *goes to the front and then pushed it twice off the area* we moved the bed" he said as Cherry rolled her eyes but had to smile at the courage despite being afraid deep inside as Megatron bended down and sawed a skull drawing.

"Suspicous" he said as he touched the skull as the bricks collapsed revealing a secret passage way to his and Cherrys surprise

 _Cherrys voice: A secret passage…wow I wonder why no doctor never sawed it_

she said in a sarcastic tone as Megatron became Ethan Bennet in his human form "my guess its because of that skull brick hiding it, but…you are my guardian angel in a way right Cherry? I am afraid, but I still need to put those fears aside and go down the passage to find a way out…and maybe more secrets about the Dalimar family as well" he said as he took a deep breath down the stairs and into a new location.

 **Authors note:** that is chapter three as Bella and Cherry find a secret passage Alister made during his time in the asylum, and in the next chapter find out more about the Dalimar family and a item to help them get out of the cell.

Read and review peeps this is getting good.


	4. Breaking out of the cell part 2

Authors note: well it has been stalled to long but here is Chapter 4 of "Ravenhearst unlocked"

 **Chapter 4: breaking out of the cell part 2**

Where we last sawed our heroes they were going down a secret passage Alisters old cell at the Manchester asylum into a new area…

Soon Ethan and his guardian angel came to the end of the stairs and were surprised to see that they were in some sort of sewer cave like area "What in the name? What did Allister do down here?" he asked

 _Cherry voice: I don't know but it doesn't look to good_

Said Cherry as Ethan sawed the wall and touched it "Hummm…I wonder" he said as he became his Clayface form and started to kick it, luckily being clay he felt no pain as the bricks fell and got loose "A false wall" he said as he continued to hit it till it all fell down revealing a secret room "Wow, Allister expanded the cave it must had taken months for him to do this!" he said

 _Cherry voice: and again the doctors here never noticed? Honestly what is up with the doctors here?_

"Knowing Allister, he took precautions" he said as he became Kory (D-grayman) as he sawed a trunk as he opened it sending a cloud of dust up his nose as he waved it off "Bleck, blark, ugg this must be Alisters *sees a note and takes it off* a form of primitive alchemical device is attached to the Dalimar family tree, or different primitive from the Full metal alchemist universe" he said as he looked at the paper.

Cherry's voice: _"Blood of my blood, unto my desendents I transfer the liquid of life, so that my eye can follow there every step whatever paths they may treck" this sounds very stockery and that explains why I smell faintly blood in this area._

Said Cherry as Kroy got sad "Alister cares for his family…but only as tools to help his needs, and question what do you mean by smelling blood?" he asked as Cherry was quite for a few seconds to contiplate to tell the shifting girl before sighing

 _Cherry: well…were in this together, but I am a vampire as well as a witch, I was bitten by one and thus I am immortal and well…I can smell blood…and yes I can still handle sunlight so no need to give me sunscreen, and I don't drink human blood all the time…mostly red as a substitute and a Blood substitute as well._

She said Reading Bella/Korys mind on her response before he could respond "Ok, then if you smell blood faintly we may need it for this device" he said as he sawed a journel "Right after we read his personal journel" he said as he opened it and sawed the first entery "1595, what the heck? Alister is truly this old?!" he asked as Cherry was also surprised.

 _Cherrys voice: he is almost as old as my magic teacher Drell_

"Is Drell a wizard, then he has a natural long life span, but was Alister a wizard or just someone who paraisited on life" asked Kory as he read the entery "you may need to ask your magic teacher, but it seems Alister traveled a bit in pursuit of knowledge…but I bet not the good kind *sees the map* well here is a map so he did travel" he said unfolding the map revealing a few X's on the path "Quite a bit" he said turning the page as he read the next entery

"1603, in the mystic mountains of china I spoke to the seers *turns pages* 1608, in the scorched deserts of Kara Koum, my inquiry confused and disturbed the oracles *Turns page* 1613 in the wetlandsd beneath the Himalayas the preists treated me with distrust.

 _Cherrys voice: with what he was doing, I don't blame any of the seers, Oracles and even the monks_

"You and me both Cherry-chan, but he was looking for something, I don't know what but he was" said Kory as he turned the page again "1614, and all along the key was right under my nose…in England! Someone named Madam fate had it" he finished as he sawed a map with a circle on it as he closed the journel.

"Alister must mean the crystal ball Madam Fate had, though reading his journel…it sounds like a poisonus obsession" he said putting it back.

 _Cherrys voice: beyond poisonness, but why didn't Drell tell us, even Atticus and he is the golden boy to him_

She said in a sad tone as Kory got a bit sad "Hay, don't be gloomy *Cherrys voice: I am always gloomy* well don't be more gloomy, he must had his reason, and we just need to figure out this "Key" he is looking for…if its Madam fate's crystal ball or something different *Sees the viles* but first" he said becoming Shocker (First spiderman animated) as he placed the viles in the names of the tree "take care of that, now we need one more for Alister" he said as he looked at the raven in a cage as he looked at the lock "We need a figure to put on the lock" he said as he looked to the corner and frowned.

 _Cherry voice: we need a light source_ "

"That I know *looks around Alisters things as he sawed a lamp* this can do but its unlit…unless I do this" he said shaking it making it glow "We have the gift of light" he said in glee.

 _Cherrys voice: congratulations Bella, you made light_

She said in a snark tone as Shocker rolled his eyes "you are cute sounding when you are like that" he said as he walked up to the desk which he belived was Alisters work station.

"This must be where alister worked" he said as oddly his eyes blue glazed as in HQ Cherry sawed the screen show a bar bellow with item names…much like a hidden object game "Woah, what is going on…is Bellas powers making it like a hidden object game?" she wondred as Shocker grabbed a poster as she read it.

"Come one, come all to Madam Fates carnival" weird, why would Alister have this? Bella can you hear me?

 _Shockers voice: I…can, but-need-to-focus-on-the hidden-object-game_

He said as Cherry sighed "well her mind is goneish" she said as Shocker turned it around revealing a message on back along with astrological symbols "Hummm, what on…*Reads it* returning to England starting roaming the counteryside in pursuit of the nomadic Fate's carnival. They are an elusive sort. But I finally trackted them down. The beconing of the key grows ever stronger in my mind!" *Frowns deeper* again with this growing Mania, this is the second time Alister mentions this Key, what is this key?" she said as Shocker went through the motions to collect stuff from the mind list as he did a few puzzels to find clues, as well as a piece of paper as Cherry read it.

"Abigal was my flesh and blood ticket into Madam Fates carnival. She served her purpose but that fool appears to have "Feelings" for me" she read as she got mad "that monster, he must had manipulated a person there to get into the carnival" she said as Shocker finshed finding the last of the items as he picked up a raven Skeleton key as he blinked confused.

 _Shockers voice: Um Cherry…what just happened?_

"You ask me, when you went to that pile of stuff you went off on your own to sort through to find that key" started Cherry only for Shocker to shake like he was Dizzy as he blinked showing a new vision, this time of Alister touching the wall either looking or finding something.

"Woah, Bella are you ok?" asked Cherry as Shocker shook his head to remove the cobwebs from his mind "I'll live, but what was that? I just touched it and I sawed a vison of Alister…unless *Turns into Tso Lan* **I must have a form of Psychicostic item connection, the visions only trigger when I touch Alisters possessions, they must be left over echoes of his memories…however** *Looks at the raven skeleton key* **really, really faint, that they last only a few seconds, but enough to get a idea of what is going on"** he said

 _Cherry: I dont know whether to be impressed you know of a big word like Psychicostic, or that you can explain it clearly_

" **Dont let your guard down Cute vampire, I am smart, and very, very observant on things, and I watch a lot of tv so you pick up on a few things"** he said looking at the wall **"though what is Alister hiding behind that wall** " he said as he became Magic Man (Adventure time) as he went back to the cage as he used the key into the lock but paused "Cherry if I scream, its only because I think the Raven is fake being stuffed" he said as he fiddled with the key until the lock fell off as he gently opened it and took a step back as he peeked as the raven didnt move as he carefully pulled the scroll out covering his eyes, as he peeked seeing it wont move.

 _Cherrys voice: Its fake relax_

She said causing Magic Man to exhale as he unrolled the scroll and sawed a image of a raven "Alister and his family are always associated with ravens, this is no surprise to see this" he said as he begins to read "The ritual that will fuse part of my soul with Tenatas is ready he will serve me well" so he did something possibly taboo, or dangerous?" he said mostly to Cherry.

 _Cherrys voice: Its taboo, Drell says so as a really dark wizard Voldemort did that via killing to splinter his soul_

"Then the Harry potter series happeend? Boy I am really learning something new every minute *Rolls the scroll up and pockets it* but you have to admire Alisters determination, as twisted and sick it is, he sacrificed a piece of his own soul in pursuit of his, um Cherry in your words what will you describe his quest?" the martian asked

 _Cherry's voice: Sick, wrong, obsessive, stupid, pathetic, should I go on?_

She said as Magic Man became Hsi Wu as he reached in and pulled out a bird symbol…or a symbol of a doctor or a winder and a closed hand as the fake raven rubbed a odd thing and created powder as the sky demon picked up that **"no I got it, but** *Holds the powder* **this can help, i think Alister was drawing on the wall but** * walks to it* **years where'd it down, but this powder may help"** he said blowing on it revealing the bricks having ravens on them.

" **If this reveals a way up to that** *Points a claw to the open pipe* **area then that will be useful"** he said as Cherry realized something'

 _Cherrys voice: why don't you use the sky demons powers to fly?_

She asked as said sky demon pulled out the bricks in the order of the ravens from one to three as more posed out to make a ladder **"If I could I would, the same with my transformed states powers, I can't, well as Hsi my wings do show my emotions, but I don't know if I can fly, its to cramped, and with the others…I cant and if I would I would have busted out"** he said becoming Good cop/Bad cop with Bad cop in control as he climbed up and sawed steam blowing from the pipe and a poster in what he thought was a stove.

 _Cherry's voice: I didnt know that_

She said as Bad cop carefully took away the fan blades as he took the poster "well, now you know, and I wish I could use there powers…but at the same time…I am scared, I mean I wrote about it and pretended I can do it…but there is a difference between writing and doing it" he said as he took the poster and sawed a picture of Madam fates crystal ball "humm *turns it around and sees something written on the back and a picture of a person staring at the crystal ball as he reads* There is not much one can do when confined, except stare at the same things every day and think, the moment of clarity it came to me that Madam fates crystal ball has the power to absorb souls, these cannot hold me I will regain my freedom soon, not good so that is why he wants it" said Bad cop.

 _Cherrys voice: then we really need to get out_

"I know, but we need to find the right tool to help, and this steam *Becomes Drago (Jackie Chan adventurs) as he reached out through the steam as he hissed* is gonna be a problem" he said

Cherry voice: I thought Drago as the fire demon Shendus son was fire proof?

"and I said I don't have access to what I transforms power, and at the same time passive skills *sees a handle and takes it* that or rule following a hidden object game" he said taking the hand that was closed on something and placed it on the handle as he flipped buttons loosening the fingers and taking a handle "perfect, and *uses the hand to reach behind and pulled out a burnt doll holding something revealing it to be a vile filled with blood.

 _Cherrys voice: that was the blood I was smelling, no wonder it wasn't clear it was behind the steam_

"And now with it we can activate the odd ritual at Alisters trunk" as he walked down the steps and to the basin and files as he placed Alisters blood on the empty slot as he turned it as it flowed into the vile above Charals name as he then turned it as it floowed, but only into Gwendolyn and Charlottes blood viles surprising the half dragon.

 _Cherrys voice: hay dragon girl look at the line at victors vile_

She said as Drago did and sawed it was snapped "Did alister predicted Victors death along with his father, or did it snapped when he parished, this rots of foul play or something worst" he said as he turned the vile of blood connected to Gwendoylns name as it flowed into the basin creating a black smoke as he clutched his head, his scar warm as he sawed a vision, as In HQ Cherry also sawed it.

She sawed Gwendolyn and Alister clutching a purple crystal ball in a unknown area as it soon cleared

 _Dragos voice: Cherry did you see that?_

"I did, I couldn't see where they were, and I doubt you did as well, but Alister…really creeps me out, he is holding apparently Madam fates ball like a hungry and desperate man wanting a meal or to…

It then changed to reality as Drago frowned "or to do horrid things to a women, I know *rubs his eyes* I wish I know where they are, but right now we just need to get out" he said as he looked at Charlottes vile "I may get another vision, but anything helps in the long run" he said as he turned it making the blood flow into the basin as black smoke formed as Drago blinked as he sawed another vision.

this time of Charolette having killed another doctor as she was looking for the key as it soon cleared "she hadn't founded the key yet, which is good Cherry, we have more time then we thought…but not much and we need to hurry" he said as he took the metal plate and sawed how dirty it was.

 _Cherrys voice: how can we when we are stuck in here? and your powers is just shape shifting and can't use the forms powers and I cant use my own in your mind._

She said complaining in a monotone as Drago pulled the rag out as he washed off the plate "that is easy we are gonna use a technique I call "the mirror maneuver" it rarely to never fails" he said looking at the well polished, and reflective plate "Hold on in my mind Cherry, we are breaking out" he said turning into Wootox (SPD power rangers) but with his upper eyes closed

 _Cherrys voice: why are your other eyes closed?_

"Becuse I am not used to six way vision yet, and first time I felt crossed eyed" he said as he stepped out of the hidden room back into the cell he was in as the speakers seem to buzz to life as Charlotte spoke

 _Charlottes voice: Attention all paciants, tonights dinner will include a special dish called "A shapeshifting changeling and her vampire witch friend, compliments of your new chef Charolette Dalimar_

she said as the speakers cuted off as in Bella/Wootoxs mind Cherry growled "so she knew I am in here, and she is gonna eat us, well jokes on her we are getting out" she said only to hear panicked panting "Shoot, Bella…Bella…Bella calm down" she yelled as outside Wootox was panicking "She…She is gonna eat us!" he yelled tears flowing from his eyes as his other eyes opened as he panicked breathing erratically.

Cherry's voice: _BELLA! CALM DOWN AND STOP CRYING! I know you are scared and I am scared as well, but what did you say before?_

She asked as Wootox rubbed the tears out of his eyes "Courage in the place of fear, but…"

 _Cherrys voice: Bella remember your idea to use the polished metal plate? Use it so we can get out_

She said as Wootox rubbed the tears away as he looked at the plate "you…you are right, I *wabbly walks forward* I have to stay strong…I need to be brave" he said as he went to the door and hanged it outside where he sawed the locke "Perfect and judging from the scratched symbols on the doorway…we ned to make them" he said as he used his long claws to manipulate the buttons to make the patterns.

"Almsot there and *the locks clicked away* there we are now free Cherry, we can now work to get out of his hell…but a warning *turns into Hsi Wu and grabs and hugs his tail* **There are people here, the inmates…they are not nice and are practically mad and some…I think can see through my glamor and they do things…not anything bad, just when I am a form with a tail they pull it discussing it as butt gropping and touching me which I hate"** he said as Cherry got nervous something the sky Demon felt and smiled **"dont worry, you are safe in my mind, and I wont let them hurt you"** he said as he took a deep breath and stepped forward out of the cell…and into the corrupted halls of the asylum to get out and stop Charolette before he or his guardian angel can get hurt.

 **Authors note:** that is chapter for or the second part of chapter 3 and now next chapter Bella and Cherry must get out and stall Charolette from finding them.


End file.
